


Lost Filter: If Found, Please Return

by firesonic152



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Creampie, Getting Together, M/M, Marathon Sex, Sappy Ending, Semi-Public Sex, kind of - less dub-con and more silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesonic152/pseuds/firesonic152
Summary: Jack's impulse control gets obliterated by a round of SEP injections. For better or worse, Gabriel discovers his long-time crush is a horny mess.This is your classic "SEP drugs make them fuck" fic with a slightly sillier twist.





	Lost Filter: If Found, Please Return

"Jack-"

Jack's eyes flutter open and he tilts his head into Gabriel's hand, the gentle tug of fingers through his hair a warm buzz in the background, melting into the ambient running water. He moans low in his throat, jaw aching as he readjusts to take Gabriel's cock deeper.

He shifts further upright, knees protesting quietly as they scrape against the tile. He keeps one hand firmly on Gabriel's thigh to steady himself, the other flying to his ass, pressing the pad of his index finger insistently against his hole.

"Shit," Gabriel breathes, far away.

Jack can't quite remember how he got here, on his knees in the communal shower, Gabriel's dick in his mouth, but he can't seem to care. Even the distant knowledge that anyone could walk in at any moment does little more than make him hum and dig his nails into Gabriel's skin.

It's a bad idea, with nothing but the shower water wetting his hand, but he needs _something_ inside him so he coaxes the tip of his finger past his rim. Everything feels _good_ , the steam coating everything in a humid wash of comfort.

" _Jack_ ," Gabriel says, strained.

Jack swallows around Gabriel's cock and a tightly leashed groan of pleasure escapes Gabriel.

"Fuck, Jack, hold on, wait..."

Those words don't really make sense to Jack. The weight of Gabriel in his mouth, the thin layer of damp heat over everything, the heady scent...

He presses his nose to Gabriel's pubic bone, taking it as far as he can. Gabriel hisses, pushing at Jack's head shakily until Jack finally moves back. Just as his lips pass back over the head of Gabriel's dick, cum splashes over his cheeks, a little running into his mouth.

Gabriel's eyes are huge as he stares down at Jack, looking utterly mortified. Jack can feel it drip down his neck and he wipes a hand over his cheek, vaguely aware of the stupid smile on his face.

"Fuck- Jack, I didn't mean..."

"Want you to fuck me," Jack mumbles, not listening.

He tips forward a bit, mouthing a kiss into the crease at the top of Gabriel's thigh as he swipes his fingers through the layer of cum and brings them back to his ass, pushing two inside this time. Gabriel makes a strangled noise and cups Jack's face, trembling.

"Jack- Jack _stop_."

There's something urgent in Gabriel's tone that catches Jack's attention for a moment, but then he twists his fingers a little and _fuck_...

Gabriel shakes him gently and he manages to focus his gaze on Gabriel's face.

"You got a nice face," he says dazedly.

Gabriel winces. "What the hell has gotten into you? I- You just suddenly- Jack we're in _public_..."

"Yeah," Jack says dreamily.

He remembers now, walking into the shower and finding Gabriel there all alone. Seeing Gabriel's thick cock. The way his mouth watered and all he could think about was getting on his knees and fitting it in his mouth.

And then he did it. Simple. As easy to do as it was to think.

He isn't sure why he didn't do this before. Yeah, Gabriel is his best friend, but that seems like such a stupid obstacle now that he's thinking about it.

Or _not_ thinking about it, really. He starts moving his fingers inside him again and moans happily, nuzzling into Gabriel's palm. Gabriel's thumb strays too close to his mouth and he sucks it between his lips, running his tongue over it deliberately. Gabriel stares at him again with that deer-in-the-headlights look.

"Hey, Jack, let's move over a little, okay?" He nudges Jack towards the shower spray.

Jack doesn't resist, just lets Gabriel guide him under the water. He shuts his eyes, enjoying the heat over his skin.

Gabriel kneels to wipe his face clean with a wash cloth. Jack opens his eyes again, focusing in on Gabriel's lips. As soon as he thinks he should kiss them, he does.

Gabriel pulls away from him, frowning. "Jack, what are you doing?"

 _Tell him_. "I like you," Jack says without hesitation. "I like you a lot. I want you to pin me against this wall and fuck me. Then carry me to bed and fuck me again."

He'd thought about telling Gabriel a million times before. What was stopping him? It's so easy.

He should kiss Gabriel again. He does.

Gabriel inhales sharply and Jack takes the opportunity to add his tongue into the mix. He's suddenly reminded of how hard he is and palms at his cock, moaning into Gabriel's mouth.

Gabriel shoves him away a little more firmly this time and says, " _No_ , stop, you're not yourself."

Jack whines, pumping his dick slowly. "Please," he gasps, "come on Gabe, right here..."

Gabriel slaps his wrist. "No, Jack. We're getting you dressed and taking you to the doctor."

Jack scowls and shakes his head. "No, nothing's wrong."

Gabriel curses under his breath and starts making what is probably a very well put together argument. However, Jack gets distracted from it immediately by the shower spray still hitting his back. He leans into it, tipping his head back and opening his mouth. It fills with scalding water and he coughs, swallowing some and spitting out the rest. Gabriel pats his back as he sputters.

"What the fuck am I gonna do with you?" Gabriel grumbles.

Somehow, he wrangles Jack into a towel, then into clothes. There’s a loose string on the hem of Jack's shirt that he isn't supposed to pick. He tugs at it until it unravels while they walk. He touches his chin and notices a small bump, the beginnings of a zit. He scrapes at it with his thumbnail until Gabriel pulls his wrist away.

Jack watches Gabriel's hand for a beat, then takes it in his own like they hold hands all the time. Gabriel stares at him again.

They make it to the medbay and Jack is seated on an examination table. Gabriel talks to the doctor while Jack tears off squares of the medical paper in neat rows and crumples them into tiny balls. He puts one in his mouth and the paper is promptly taken away from him.

God, Gabriel's ass looks good, Jack notices. He pokes it, curious about how firm it is, and Gabriel spins around.

"Would you stop?" he growls.

"I wanna eat you out later," Jack replies.

Gabriel gestures at him in a " _see?_ " motion and the doctor sighs.

Jack notices a hangnail on his thumb and bites at it until it tears painfully into his skin as he listens to the doctor.

"One of the rarer reported symptoms from this past round of injections has been a lack of self-control," the doctor explains. "However, nothing this severe."

"What's that mean for Jack?" Gabriel asks.

"Essentially, he's acting on almost every impulse." The doctor sends a withering look at Jack, who has taken to pulling off his shoe and picking at the skin on his heel. "The filter between his brain and his actions is... almost gone."

Gabriel puts a warning hand on Jack's shoulder before he can stick his big toe in his mouth.

"And how long do I have to put up with a fucking toddler?" he asks. Jack licks his wrist and he shoots a glare at him.

"It should start to wear off in about 6 hours," the doctor replies. “Effects might linger for a bit, but the worst should be over by then.”

"Fantastic," Gabriel says sarcastically as Jack pulls at the skin on his lip with his teeth until he's bleeding.

* * *

The walk back to their room is a long one. Jack keeps stopping to touch the wall or stick his head out a window or even kiss Gabriel's neck. And he can't seem to shut up either, babbling about every little thing that comes into his head. Gabriel mostly tunes it out, but...

"I like you," Jack says for the fiftieth time.

Gabriel sighs and tries not to respond. As much as he _wants_ to hear it, it... doesn't feel right under these circumstances. Jack must have had some reason for not saying it before. It's an invasion of privacy. Or something.

They finally get to their door. Gabriel puts his hand on the knob and Jack immediately presses up against his back, wrapping his arms around Gabriel's waist tightly.

"You smell good," he mumbles into Gabriel's neck, rolling his hips into Gabriel's ass suggestively.

"Because I actually cleaned myself in the shower," Gabriel replies tightly, using more willpower than he would have thought to resist grinding back.

He gets the door open and shoos Jack inside. He shuts it and turns to find Jack tearing the sheets off his own perfectly made bed.

Jack drapes the comforter over his head and pulls it close around his shoulders like a cloak. He shoots Gabriel a grin, looking prouder of himself than he has any right to be. It's stupidly adorable. Gabriel has to remind himself to be mad.

Well, Gabriel figures, it will be annoying to remake Jack's bed, but at least he seems to be temporarily distracted by pulling out the stuffing from a corner of the blanket.

Gabriel goes into the bathroom to wash his face and contemplate his life choices for a moment. When he comes back, Jack has somehow gotten a hold of a knife. He pokes the pad of his finger with the tip of the blade, watching a little dot of blood well up with intense focus.

Gabriel can't remember ever moving as fast as he does to snatch that knife away in his whole life.

Jack pouts at him, but is mollified by being allowed to suck on his bloodied finger. Not sure what else to do, Gabriel throws the knife into the hallway and locks the door.

Jack, meanwhile, piles into Gabriel's bed still wrapped in his own comforter and buries his face in the pillow. He looks like a fabric lump with some tufts of blond hair poking out from the top. This time, it's a little harder for Gabriel to keep from thinking _cute..._ He sits lightly on the mattress next to Jack and pats what is presumably his back.

Jack groans softly. "Gabe..." He burrows deeper into his blanket, shuddering.

Gabriel goes still. "Goddammit," he grumbles, face hot. "Jack are you touching yourself again? In _my_ fucking bed?"

Jack just hums, voice muffled.

Better than him poking his eye out with a knife, Gabriel thinks grumpily. But-

"Gabe." Jack rolls over, letting the blanket fall off his shoulders. His face is flushed, still working his cock through his sweatpants with one hand while the other tugs at Gabriel's arm. "Fuck me."

Gabriel's mouth goes dry. It was hard enough to resist Jack's other advances - and he flat out failed the first one - but this time Jack is in _his bed_ , looking like a wet dream come to life, and all his buried urges come rushing back to the surface. The only difference between him and Jack right now is that Jack isn't bothering to wall off his desires anymore. At least, that's what Gabriel hopes is happening.

Jack hauls himself upright and kisses Gabriel again. This time, Gabriel lets himself kiss back.

Jack moans loudly and crawls into Gabriel's lap. He can't seem to decide where to put his hands, touching Gabriel's face then skirting down to his biceps, then to his waist, up his back-

Gabriel grabs his arms and holds him in place. Jack squirms as they kiss, grinding into Gabriel erratically. He keeps breaking it to mumble things into Gabriel's mouth.

"Wanted you since day one," he says in an exhale, "thought about how big your dick would feel inside me, how-"

He cuts himself off briefly with more kissing.

"What do you want right now?" Gabriel asks, out of breath.

The question seems to make Jack short-circuit. "I-" His gaze darts all over Gabriel's body, fingers curling into the back of Gabriel's shirt, shaking faintly. Something like panic is in his tone as he blurts out, " _You_."

That reaction gives Gabriel pause. "You okay? We can stop-"

" _No_." Jack squeezes his eyes shut. "No, I just- so much-"

Gabriel can hear Jack's heart racing at a dangerous speed. He holds Jack as tight against him as he can, trapping and limiting his movement. It seems to help.

"Want _everything_ ," Jack manages to get out of his mouth.

Gabriel thinks he understands. Too many things Jack wants to do are hitting him at once with no way to sort through or consider them one at a time. Like each limb is being pulled in opposite directions until they tear.

Gabriel shushes him gently and lays Jack down on his back, settling heavily on top of him as he pulls the blanket over them. What Jack needs now is to be held together.

"I'm gonna take care of you," Gabriel promises.

He feels for Jack's wrists in the dark and holds them down. Jack tenses, strains, clamps his thighs around Gabriel's waist to rock his hips up into him. He's nodding, running his mouth on a quiet mantra of "fuck me." Gabriel kisses Jack's neck and moves against the friction slow, slower than Jack wants based on his disgruntled whine.

It's dark under the comforter, toeing the line of claustrophobia, and Gabriel can feel the heat of Jack's breath, the way the air is trapped between them. It feels like there's nothing in the world except this right here, Jack's body coiled and writhing under his.

He draws Jack's right hand to his ass and Jack latches on, nails digging through the layers of fabric. This frees Gabriel's left hand long enough to tug the waistband of Jack's pants down and give his erection a squeeze. Jack hisses, head tipping back and pushing against it. Jack's hand slips under Gabriel's pants and palms at his ass, two fingers drifting into the crease. Gabriel can't help smiling into Jack's neck, giving him a light nip as he thumbs the head of Jack's cock.

"Gabe," Jack gasps. His thighs flex and squeeze around Gabriel's waist. "Gabe I-"

Gabriel kisses him firmly on the mouth, twisting his wrist and enjoying the way Jack's lips gape open for him. Pressed together like this, all Gabriel knows is Jack's skin, his thick scent, rasping cries, the energy of his muscles stretching and contracting together. Toes curling, stomach quivering, a feedback loop of electricity. The sensations all heightened by the weight of the dark over their heads. When Jack comes over Gabriel's fingers, his shuddering whimper pulses through both of them, leaving him boneless, heart ringing in his gasps.

Gabriel sucks on Jack's lower lip and tries not to be thrilled at the taste of iron from reopening the self-inflicted cut there. He pushes the blanket off halfway and _god_ Jack is a sight, hair a mess, eyes blown wide and dazed, mouth swollen, blood trickling down his chin.

Jack's hand darts from Gabriel to the mess of cum on his stomach, dragging a finger through it, then immediately sliding it into his mouth. His eyes fall closed to slits and Gabriel can see his throat bob as he swallows and sucks around his finger leisurely, blissed out.

"Jesus Christ." Gabriel can't keep the sheer want out of his voice. He manages a weak chuckle. "You really got some kinda oral fixation huh? You've been sticking things in your mouth nonstop..."

Jack just nods pleasantly, far away, focused for the moment on sucking his finger.

"I'll be _right_ back," Gabriel swears as he reluctantly extracts himself from the bed.

He intends to go get a towel or something, but the second he's up, Jack is tearing off his shirt and pushing his pants down to his knees, hastily shoving his saliva-soaked finger between his legs. He presses it to his hole and arches, the whole pecs-pushed-up and neck-stretched-out deal. Gabriel can _see_ the moan catch and heave in his chest.

"Fuck me," Jack repeats, a bit slurred by this point but doing his damnedest to sell it. And fuck if it doesn't work.

" _Jesus_ ," Gabriel mutters as he shucks his pants off as fast as humanly possible and tears his drawers apart searching for lube, "Christ Almighty, fucking _hell_..."

Jack tries to smile at him but it gets snagged on a gasp and torn wide, eyes squeezed shut. _Fuck_.

Gabriel ends up stubbing his toe badly on the corner of his dresser. It might be bleeding. He doesn't check. He'll need new sheets after this anyway.

He climbs back into bed and Jack yanks him down, capturing Gabriel back between his legs where he belongs. Gabriel doesn't move fast enough to pin Jack down and Jack ends up whirling them around, straddling Gabriel's waist as he grinds his naked ass against Gabriel's dick. Gabriel has to clamp his hands around Jack's hips and _stop_ it before he comes too soon. Unfortunately, this requires both hands and he fumbles the lube. Jack scoops it up and pours out half the fucking bottle into his hand.

"Lemme suck your dick," he says desperately, eyes wild when they catch Gabriel's.

He tries to move down Gabriel's body but is held in place.

"Come _on_."

"Fuck, Jack..."

Gabriel _wants_ it, but he wants where this lube is suggesting even more. Especially when Jack shoves two fingers inside himself and positively _crumbles_ , falling forward to kiss Gabriel hungrily.

Gabriel reluctantly lets go of Jack's waist with one hand to feel for his wrist behind him and can immediately tell Jack is going too fast. He breaks the kiss to murmur, "Come on sunshine, go slower for me," and Jack keens.

"Can't..."

"I'll help you baby."

He gets a hold of Jack's hand and stills it with a gentle but forceful press. He pulls at Jack's fingers then nudges them back in, prompting Jack to start working himself open again. But the second he goes too fast, Gabriel stops him and makes him start again. Guiding him.

When Jack tries to add more fingers, Gabriel stops him and feels for himself to confirm that Jack is loose enough. Jack shivers and burrows his nose in Gabriel's neck.

"One," Gabriel tells him. Jack nods and still tries to put in two more. Gabriel stops him and repeats, "One." Jack squirms but does it.

"Gabe," Jack whispers, "need you..." His fingers speed up again and Gabriel makes him stop. He whines and rocks his ass back.

Gabriel massages his other thumb into Jack's hipbone and says, "Okay Jack. Okay. But we're doing this _slowly_."

Jack immediately tries to fuck himself on his fingers again in earnest and it takes a herculean effort to pry them out of him. Jack cries out with the loss but Gabriel guides his hand back to his own dick and gets him to slather it in the leftover lube still coating his palm.

"You really used too much," Gabriel chuckles but Jack only bites at his throat.

" _Now_."

Gabriel can't say no to that. Of course, the second his hand is off Jack's, Jack is forcing Gabriel's cock inside him as fast as it will go. Gabriel hisses and catches Jack by the hips.

The look of sheer _bliss_ that comes over Jack's face once Gabriel is inside him is almost enough for Gabriel to finish right there. He holds Jack down flush against him with a white-knuckled grip to keep him from moving until he collects himself. Jack just grins at him stupidly.

"I love you," Jack says.

Gabriel stares at him and forgets his grip for a second. Jack wastes no time in lifting himself up and rocking back down onto Gabriel's cock. He shivers and catches Gabriel's lips, pouring a moan into his mouth. Gabriel's heart squeezes painfully.

"Mm- fuck me-" Jack balances his weight, his hands set heavily on Gabriel's shoulders, and pulls himself up again, fucking himself on Gabriel's cock in earnest. " _Fuck_ me Gabe-"

Gabriel meets him halfway, thrusting up right as Jack comes down. Jack cries out something delightful.

Gabriel smooths his hands up Jack's sides and sits up to wrap his arms more fully around Jack. Jack arches and clasps at the back of Gabriel's head and neck, pushing out his chest. Gabriel complies with the unspoken request and fastens his mouth around one of those beautiful pecs. He can feel Jack's heart under his tongue, thumping out of time as Jack bounces on his dick, and it's all _so much_ at once-

"Love you," Jack gasps again, "fuck me fuck me fuck me..."

Gabriel clutches his writhing body closer and rolls them over, Jack landing hard on his back.

"Gabe- Love you, _fuck_ me-"

Gabriel kisses him, just to shut him up for a second so he can focus on heaving Jack's ass up to a better angle and pounding into him _hard_. Jack's thighs are a vice around his torso, hole tight and clenching around Gabriel's cock, sucking on Gabriel's tongue in his mouth.

Gabriel doesn't last long at all like this, _can't_ with Jack taking him so eagerly. Still, his orgasm takes him totally by surprise when Jack breaks their kiss to say "make me yours" like nothing else matters and it hits him in the gut like a freight train, shoving the air out of his body, burning up on impact- Then he's coming inside Jack completely by accident.

His embarrassment cuts through the lust, urging him to pull out and apologize, to clean Jack up at the _very_ least. But Jack's legs only tighten around him and keep him there, powerful calves almost threatening at his back.

"Want it," Jack says, hazy and tired and still hard.

Gabriel's face explodes with heat that only gets worse when he feels a little cum trickle out around his dick. Jack just hums happily and makes a fist around his own cock, pumping it without a real rhythm.

Gabriel strokes his thumb across Jack's cheek and Jack flicks his tongue out. Gabriel follows the wet line of spit to Jack's mouth and Jack opens for him so easy, curling his tongue around Gabriel's thumb and pulling it in. He sucks it diligently as he jerks at his cock, a little saliva escaping down his chin as his movements become more frantic.

It isn't long before he's moaning quietly and coming across both their stomachs. He goes limp, head falling back into the pillow and tipping over to the side, that same dumb smile still visible. Gabriel has to swallow his heart down from where it had come to rest on the tip of his tongue.

"Can I move?" he asks softly. "I'd like to get a washcloth or something."

Jack shakes his head and crosses his ankles more securely around Gabriel's waist. His eyes are shut, breathing slowly going back to normal. Gabriel hopes he's falling asleep.

He passes a hand through Jack's hair and down the side of his face. Jack leans into the touch and repeats, totally slurred, "Love you."

"Stop saying that so much," Gabriel replies, kissing his nose. "Or I'll think you really mean it."

"Mm."

Gabriel waits for Jack to doze off before carefully untangling himself from Jack's legs and getting up. A small amount of cum seeps out from Jack’s hole as he pulls away and it sets his cheeks on fire all over again. He cleans Jack up as best as he can without disturbing him, but when he tries to get at that cum leaking from inside Jack, Jack summons the consciousness to swat him away with a few drowsy kicks.

He gives up, deposits the damp towel within arm’s reach, and crawls into bed next to Jack, pulling the blanket over them. Jack snuggles up into his side and Gabriel indulges him. He almost tells Jack he loves him too but presses it into Jack's forehead with a kiss instead and shuts his eyes.

Gabriel isn't entirely sure when he falls asleep, but he's drawn back into consciousness by a chill around his upper body and wet heat pulsing around his cock. He groans and cracks his eyes open to find the blanket drawn back, Jack sucking his dick slow and sleepy.

The sun is only just starting to push back the night sky outside - way too early for this. Gabriel groans and threads his fingers through Jack's hair. Jack's eyes flutter open and he slides off Gabriel's dick with a sheepish expression.

"Sorry," he says, voice cracked from overnight. "I just..."

"Hasn't quite worn off yet?" Gabriel offers.

Jack nods and sinks back down, humming as Gabriel kneads at his hair. The pale light is soft on his skin, smearing the bruises on his neck and shoulders into blush marks. Gabriel probably shouldn't think he's beautiful like this but...

Jack pulls away again and shuffles up Gabriel's body to kiss him. "I want..." His cheeks are flushed as he rocks his ass against Gabriel's cock.

"Yeah," is all Gabriel can say before Jack takes him all the way once more, moaning through his teeth. He's hot and slick inside, still full from the last round.

"Sorry," he mumbles. "Can't help it..." He noses at Gabriel's jaw line, nibbling high on his neck. "Just- can't stop myself from wanting you."

Gabriel almost says "me too." Instead, he grips Jack's hips and rolls up into him, deep, deliberate. Jack shudders, pushing into it. A few more drops of cum dribble out of Jack with every thrust. He whines and clenches around Gabriel's dick to try to keep it all in, but it doesn't quite work.

Even so, it's unhurried, this time. Moving together, rather than single-mindedly chasing the end, Jack seems content to trace every line on Gabriel's face, down his throat, over his chest. The adoration in it is too much. Gabriel places his hand over Jack's when it gets to his heart.

"Stop," he says quietly. He wants this, so badly. This _intimacy_ between them. But he doesn't want it on a whim.

Jack sucks in a breath, hand straining faintly under Gabriel's to follow his impulses. But finally he relaxes and puts his weight into that limb, focusing on taking Gabriel as deep as he can. Jack's hand is heavy on his chest and under it, something crushes inside Gabriel.

He wants this again, he realizes. He knows Jack wants this too, _right now_ , because the second he didn't want it, he would be unable to resist putting a stop to it. But despite that... this is still just a spur of the moment thing for Jack. A thoughtless action. Something changeable. Temporary. And Gabriel aches for something more than that.

Jack kisses his cheek so _tenderly_ and Gabriel's fingers thread through Jack's over his heart.

Jack comes quickly after that, hitting just the right spot inside himself and biting his lip too hard. Gabriel tastes iron when he kisses him.

He wipes off his stomach hastily with the towel he had thought to leave by his bedside and nudges Jack off him to roll onto their sides. He presses up behind Jack, chest to back, arms around him, and slides into him easy. Jack hums and nestles his face in the pillow. He falls asleep with Gabriel rocking inside him gently, whispering kisses into the back of his neck.

Gabriel dozes off at some point. He wakes up too warm, the combination of the blanket, body heat, and the sunlight streaming through the window all too much. He's still inside Jack, holding him tight. He's sweating a little, uncomfortably sticky with tacky flecks of leftover cum, but he doesn't want to let go.

"Jack," he rasps.

Jack stirs and cranes his head, but still isn't quite able to look back at Gabriel. "Mm?"

Gabriel is silent for a few beats. "Um." He clears his throat. "You... feeling better?" _Oh my god stop making this awkward_.

Jack nuzzles back into the pillow. "Mmhm."

Gabriel lets the quiet rest for another minute. "So- the drugs aren't still... fucking you up."

Jack gives him an exaggerated sigh. "Yeah," he replies, sounding a bit short. "They wore off overnight. Left me with a killer headache. Spit it out, I'm trying to sleep-in here."

Gabriel leans his nose into Jack's shoulder and shuts his eyes. "Nothing," he says. He drags it out for another second. "Was just wondering if you meant it, yesterday. When you said you... loved me. Or if that was just an in-the-moment kinda thing."

Jack doesn't reply at first. He cranes his head again but gives up. Gabriel is sure Jack can feel how fast his heart is beating through his back.

"Of course I did," Jack says finally, exasperated. "God, you know how many times I almost told you before this? I barely kept it in."

Gabriel's breath catches. "Oh?"

"I've loved you for a long time, Gabe," Jack grunts. "And I can't see that changing anytime soon. Can I go back to sleep now? I'm fucking exhausted and the only thing distracting me from my broken spine is the jackhammer drilling through my brain."

"Yeah." Gabriel feels lightheaded all of a sudden.

Several minutes pass. Jack's breathing slows once more.

"Um- I love you too," Gabriel blurts out, disturbing the peace.

Jack tenses in his arms. Gabriel realizes with a start that he's laughing into the pillow.

"Go back to sleep, Gabe," he says once he collects himself. "I'll still be here when you wake up." He pauses. "And if you wake me up again, I swear to god I will actually crush your skull with my bare hands."

"Noted," Gabriel says, thoroughly convinced that, even if Jack did make good on that threat, it still wouldn’t be enough to wipe the smile off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a thread I wrote on twitter that I cleaned up to upload here! If you wanna see more of my threads, I'm @firesonic152. Also, if you like my work, please consider [buying me a ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/A2214IAS)


End file.
